Yeahsureyoubetcha
by SJAuthor
Summary: Episode tag for Moebius Part 2 set between seasons 8 & 9 Sam & Jack


Yeahsureyoubetcha 

Rating: All Ages

Summary: Episode tag for Moebius, Part 2; Missing episode between seasons 8 & 9

Classifications: Romance

Content Warning: None

Season: End of 8/beginning of 9

Pairings: Sam/Jack, but of course

Spoilers for: Anything up to and including episode 1 of season 9, particularly: There But For the Grace of God, Point of View, Nemesis, Small Victories, (any and all fishing references), Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity, Beneath the Surface, Point of No Return, The Curse, The Changeling, (any and all Tretonin references), Grace, Citizen Joe, Threads, Moebius, Avalon. . . most are minor, but I'll leave it to you to figure them out.

Archive: Please, just ask!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I just like it :) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Speech is in "double quotes," thoughts are inside 'single quotes'

Copyright (c) 2006 SJ Author

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Close enough," said Jack O'Neill.

Ordinarily, Sam would have taken the occasion to become infuriated with the man sitting next to her. 'Close enough? It might not only be the one fish; our entire timeline could be compromised by our own counterparts, and you just say "close enough?!" Sir?!' But today, there was just something about her surroundings--and company--that let her shrug it off, and almost want to laugh. She was finally here. After all of the invitations, excuses, and intergalactic emergencies, she was at last sitting next to him on his dock, with a line cast into the--'now fully-stocked, apparently'--lake. Life was pretty good, no matter how trying recent events may have been.

"You guys want a drink?" Daniel came up behind them, holding a couple of beers and a bottle opener. Teal'c was setting up his folding chair next to the cooler. "We seem to have beer and sodas aplenty, and some more stuff in the cabin," said Daniel.

"I'll take one of those," said the general, accepting the newly-opened beer from Daniel.

"Sure," said Sam, "thanks, Daniel. Are you guys actually going to fish, then?" she asked, seeing the two had fishing poles by the ice chest.

"Well, maybe for a little bit, but I noticed the cupboards are a bit bare. . . ." said Daniel.

"You planning on cookin' dinner for us?" asked Jack, looking at Daniel over his shoulder in surprise.

"Indeed, we are," said Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson and I will be venturing into town shortly, in order to gather the necessary supplies. Is there anything you would like to request?" he asked.

"I'll eat anything," Sam answered. "Sir?"

"Ah, whatever you guys'd like is fine with me; but it's my treat, so make sure you use my card. Oh, and see if you can pick up some stuff for breakfast. The cereal's a bit stale, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, Jack. Personally, I wasn't planning on eating anything you'd left up here in the cabin," said Daniel with a smile as he went to see about setting up his line. "When do you think you'd want to eat? We might be back a little late, but we won't let you starve. Teal'c wants to check out the town and maybe catch a movie."

"You've come all the way out to Minnesota to catch a movie?" Sam said, with mock exasperation. She couldn't resist a little teasing. "Sir, are you going to allow that?"

"I don't know, Carter, you might be right. Maybe we shouldn't let you go. Neither of you has had a chance to throw in a line yet, and you can't really fish for just a few minutes and get the full experience," Jack said with a hint of a smile that only Sam could see. "We can always eat what we catch."

"We shall depart at once so as not to unnecessarily delay your meal," said Teal'c, hastily standing and dragging Daniel toward Jack's truck.

"Yeah, like he said," shouted Daniel over his shoulder as he dropped his fishing pole on his chair, picked up the pace, and headed for the passenger door.

Jack allowed himself a full-blown grin at the sound of Teal'c tearing down the gravel driveway. "Some people just don't understand, I guess," he said.

"I wasn't just being polite, you know. This really is great," Sam said seriously.

"I'm glad you like it. I really hoped you would," Jack said. "It's a different kind of 'fun,' but I figured you of all people could appreciate the patient and exacting science that is fishing."

She smiled. The days of analyzing naquadah reactors paled in comparison to the simple pleasures she was enjoying out here. She'd never admit it, but she wondered how she ever could have thought it was more fun than this. "I do," was all she said.

Sam swallowed silently. Suddenly there was an unwelcome lump in her throat. 'I do.' Today would have been her wedding. To Pete. But the guilty feelings that thought conjured up were soon put to rest. She realized she hadn't thought about him once after saying goodbye. Before she'd known it, she was back at the SGC for her father's funeral. That's when Jack had announced two weeks of downtime for SG-1 (and himself), and invited them all out to his cabin. Then there was the business of finding the ZPM and the tape from the past. 'Or was it the future? No, an alternate future, but our past. Okay, stopping now, before I give myself a headache.' So much had happened, she hadn't had time for regrets. And she decided right there that now was not the time to start.

It seemed that Jack's thoughts were almost following the same line as her own. "You alright, Sam?" he asked tentatively. He looked worried, afraid to spoil their time "away from it all," but not wanting her to suffer silently or alone. "You can talk about it. Or not. You don't have to if you don't want to. But it's alright if you do. Want to."

Sam smiled again. "I'm fine, sir. Really. I was just thinking that after all that's happened, I'm at peace with it. All of it." She glanced over to him to show him her smile was genuine, but it faltered a bit when she caught his eye. She looked back out over the lake. 'Except for Ms. Johnson, that is.' Sam was still embarrassed at what she'd almost done when she had stopped by Jack's house that day. ''I don't think I can marry Pete, because after all that's happened, I realize that I'm really in love with you, sir.' Yeah, 'and I guess I'll be going now, since you've moved on with your life and have a girlfriend and I've just thrown away my career and most likely our friendship, too, just for kicks.' Wouldn't that have been swell.' She reeled in her line and calmed herself again. 'But you didn't say that, and you're still friends, and here you are at his cabin to prove it.' Sam looked back over to her CO with a genuine--if slightly reduced--smile back in place.

He was still watching her with a concerned look when she turned back to him. Jack seemed to be almost satisfied that she was sincere, and began to reel in his line while she recast her own. "Okay," he said, as his line sailed back over the water. "Just checking. But if you do want to talk, it's always okay."

"I know. Thanks," she said simply. He really would always be there for her. She thought it had just been wishful thinking in a concussed state back on the Prometheus, but he'd affirmed it himself in the observation room by her father's deathbed. She was eternally grateful, and could only hope that she could make it up to him--previous, multiple instances of life- and planet-saving aside.

"I'm sorry about Kerry," he said suddenly after several minutes of companionable silence. He was still looking out at his line in the water.

"Kerry?" 'Oh, Kerry Johnson.' "It's really no problem, sir. I really should have called. You're perfectly entitled to a private life," Sam said. How many times had he told her to get a life of her own? And she'd done it--albeit with nearly disasterous consequenses. She was mostly just glad he's found someone to be happy with (squashing her own jealousy and unrequited love for the man).

Sam risked a glance in his direction, hoping her face wasn't going to give away the last bit of her ruminations. He looked confused, for some reason. "Sir?" she asked.

"I haven't told you," he said, seeming to have surprised himself. "We're not. . . she didn't. . . that is. . . we're not seeing each other any more."

"Oh." Sam's head whipped around to stare directly at the end of the pier, and she felt her face beginning to blush. 'So why is he apologizing?' "So why are you apologizing?" The words were out of her mouth before she could squash them along with the false hope that arose in her. 'Because it was awkward, that's all. He's not in love with you. He's not in love with you. He's not--He's still your CO. So there, now shut up!'

"Because I," he started, but then seemed to change tracks. "'Cause you were upset and I shouldn't have been keeping things like that a secret from you. Guys. All you guys."

'See, no reason for melodrama.' Sam gave him what she hoped was another reassuring smile and turned back to her line. 'But, they broke up? Why?' That desperate, nagging hope reared its ugly head, but she repeated her mantra: 'he's still your CO. He's still your. . . .'

"For instance," Jack said, "like the fact that I'll no longer be CO of the SGC as of midnight tomorrow." He hunched lower in his chair, apparently bracing himself for Sam's reaction.

"What? Why? How?" was all she could manage. She let her fishing pole droop into the water over the pier's edge as she turned to stare at him in utter shock.

"I handed in my resignation," he said with a smile to himself, but then became serious again. "But they wouldn't let me retire. So, as of midnight tomorrow, Hank Landry's taking over the SGC, and I'll be getting ready to take old George's place at Homeworld Security in D.C."

Sam had no words for him. 'Gone? You'll be gone?' Her heart sank. This is why he'd invited them all out here. To say goodbye. She felt herself begin to choke up, but she instinctively refused to cry. Then, an uninvited thought popped into her head: 'he's not your CO. He's not your CO. Or, he won't be after tomorrow. Is there still some microscopic semblance of a chance for the two of you?' With a deep breath, she waited patiently for him to say something more by way of an explanation.

Jack sat up a bit straighter, and tried to fill the silence. "So, I guess, I'm not your CO. Or, I won't be after tomorrow," he said.

Sam blinked at his voicing of her thoughts. But he still hadn't said anything to give credence to the other half of her musings. "Will we see you again?" she asked, still staring at her feet.

"Are you kidding?" Jack said, seeming genuinely surprised at her question. Sam looked up at him, face expressionless, waiting for him to show her where he was taking this. "Absolutely," he said. He seemed a bit nervous, and was trying to read Sam's face. "Sam," he said at last, "I resigned because. . . so that. . . so that I could say this."

This time, Sam couldn't help it. She smiled--a little. Butterflies started fluttering at max velocity in her stomach, as Jack seemed to gain confidence from her reaction and smiled a bit himself. Both of their fishing poles lay forgotten on the pier as they sat facing each other in their chairs.

"I. . . ," he began haltingly, "I guess I need to say that I'm sorry about the mess with that Pete guy, and that maybe I should have said something back when you were first getting engaged. Or dating. Or before you even met him." Sam could hardly believe her ears. Was he really going there? "I never thought he was right for you, but I was a bit biased, and I never would have tried to endanger your career. . . ." He was. He actually was going there! "All those times I told you to get a life, I guess somehow, I'd hoped it might, someday, maybe, be with. . . well, with me." He finished, dropping his eyes to the dock in front of him at the last words and grimacing at himself.

Sam was displaying the goofiest, schoolgirlish, full-blown grin. She thought her face would split, and she was amazed that the butterflies could flap around even faster in her stomach. 'Holy Hannah! He said it! More amazingly, he means it--it's not just my stupid imagination!' She realized he had left a very important ball in her court for several of what must be agonizing moments for him. Summoning up her courage, she reached out a surprisingly trembling hand and touched his left arm. "Jack?" she said--whispered, actually.

His head jerked up at her use of his first name, and he turned back to her, his brow still furrowed in self-reproach. Once he saw her face, however, his instantly softened, until he was displaying just as silly a grin as she. They just looked at each other for a long moment--really looked. Not just the furtive glances or professional eye contact of the past. "Sam," he finally said softly, "do you think you might want to give me a chance? Us? Give us a chance?" Sam couldn't really speak just then, so she nodded in what she hoped was a satisfactorily affirmative manner. Jack took the hand she had placed on his arm in his own, smiling even more than before. He squeezed it, then let it go and quickly turned back toward the lake and picked up his line. "Okay then," he said. "Midnight tomorrow."

"Midnight tomorrow," Sam echoed, mimicking his actions and recasting her own line. She didn't mind him ending the conversation there; they both needed some time to think, most likely. They sat there on the pier, smiling to themselves, occasionally catching the other's eye and smiling even more. Sam didn't think it was possible to feel this happy over so few words. She wondered how she'd get through the next day-and-a-half without skipping about like an idiot. She wondered if there was any possible way she could keep it secret from Daniel and Teal'c--it'd be fun to surprise them. Daniel and Teal'c. Her team. SG-1. She sat back pensively, still working her line unconsciously. When she was going to marry Pete, she'd gotten him to agree that she couldn't amend her off-world activities just to spend more time at home. But now that the prospect of spending quality time with Jack was there, she wondered if her decision would remain the same. Daniel had been itching to get himself assigned to the Daedalus. And Teal'c was sure to want to spend as much time as possible with the Free Jaffa. Maybe now was the time to take a step back. She could take a crack at a research position, or something. She was surprised and encouraged to discover that she wasn't dreading the possible change, nor resenting the prospective loss of her field command. She truly felt like this was the missing piece of her life, suddenly snapped into place, and no military titles or honors were going to stand in the way of her pursuing it. She smiled again to herself, and turned to look at the man who had made her so giddy. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, but focused on his line again when he saw her smile return.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" he asked somewhat tentatively.

"That I might have had enough of the SGC myself," she said, with surprising confidence and untinged by regret.

"What?" Jack said, stunned. He nearly fell backwards, he sat up so quickly. "No, no, no, I never meant for you. . . you've got SG-1. They need you."

Sam explained her thought process, but he only looked slightly appeased. "Look, Jack," she did enjoy saying his name, especially with the way it seemed to make him grin every time, "you were right. I've always thrown myself so heavily into my work, because I didn't have a life outside of work. Even with Pete, it wasn't really the life I wanted. This is something I want. Something I really want," she finished, looking him in the eye, hoping to convince him of her sincerity. "I know you wouldn't force--or even ask--me to do it, but I think I'd like to. Really."

Jack smiled and relaxed again, apparently convinced. "Poor Landry," he said smiling. "And here he thought he was gonna be getting the famous SG-1 along with his new command." They both went back to their fishing, satisfied that they'd have some major decisions to make the day after tomorrow. "When do you wanna tell the boys?" said Jack casually, after a while longer.

"It's up to you. We could save it for the stroke of twelve, or we could be less dramatic and give them some time to get used to the idea," she said. Now that she thought about it, it might save her a good chunk of mental stress if she wasn't trying to hide anything when they got back. "In fact," she said, "I think the sooner we tell them, the better."

"Works for me," said Jack, reeling in his line and taking his fishing pole with him towards the cabin.

"Where are you going?"

"To find where I hid the battery to my cell phone. I think I'll have Daniel pick up some champagne, but leave it to his imagination to try and decide why."

"You're evil!" Sam shouted, chuckling, as he entered the cabin.

"That's 'you're evil, sir' until tomorrow," he called back.

"Yes, sir, General O'Neill, sir!" Sam returned, good-naturedly. She decided she'd had enough fishing herself, so she reeled in her own line and made for the cabin.

"No, no hurry, you can still catch a movie if you have to," Jack was saying into his cell phone as he came back outside. "Just a couple of things to add to the list for dinner." He paused, apparently waiting for Daniel to prepare to copy. "Just two, champagne and cake," he said with a grin directed at Sam. She tried to make out Daniel's reaction. "Because I like cake. See ya whenever you decide to get back," he said, closing the phone triumphantly.

"You're evil, sir," Sam reprised, with a smile. "You know they'll come speeding back up here, just to find out what you're planning."

"Well, it's no good for them to be hanging out in a town, no matter how rural, when there's so much natural beauty they're missing up here." He pocketed the phone and took her pole and the tackle box and put them with his own in back of the cabin. "Fancy a stroll?" he asked, extending his elbow politely.

Sam smiled, and took the crook of his arm. "I'd be delighted," she said. They walked more or less in silence around the southern end of the lake, just enjoying the scenery and the cooling air as the sun sank lower. "Jack," she said at last, "why did you break up with Kerry?"

To her surprise, he smiled. "She realized I had issues, particularly a certain Lieutenant Colonel who had come to visit." After a moment he added hesitantly, "why did you break it off with Pete?"

Now it was her turn to smile. "Because as much as a welcome distraction he had been, he wasn't the one I needed to be with." 'He wasn't the one I wanted to spend my life with, the one I loved; he wasn't you,' she wanted to say, but didn't just yet.

Just as they were coming back to the cabin, they saw a pickup making its way up the drive to meet them. Teal'c and Daniel climbed out, then stopped outside of the truck when they saw the pair, arm-in-arm, before them. With a glance that Sam thought might have said their suspicions could be confirmed, the two turned back to the truck and unloaded the groceries from the back seat. "So, Jack," Daniel said as casually as he could manage, "as I tried to ask you over the phone, what's the occasion?"

Sam and Jack walked up to the truck and took a share of the bags. "Just celebrating," said Jack innocently as he headed towards the cabin.

"Yes, but celebrating what?" Daniel continued to press.

"Perhaps O'Neill wishes it to be a surprise, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c supplied.

Sam had fallen in next to Teal'c, as Daniel pushed ahead to wheedle Jack. "I doubt you'll get anything more out of him, Daniel. You'll find out in his own good time, I imagine." She shrugged at the pleading look he shot her. "Sorry." She said, but didn't volunteer any information for her part.

"Fine, but does it have to wait until after dinner? I'm sure we'd cook much better if we weren't distracted by unfounded speculation," said Daniel as they all set down the bags on the kitchen counter.

Sam looked imploringly at Jack, who gave in at last. "Alright, for the sake of dinner. I just wanted to take the opportunity to announce my transfer to D.C. as head of Homeworld Security. That's all." Sam almost giggled. He was taking his own sweet time in getting to the juiciest part of their news. 'Tell'em about us,' she thought. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, but she decided to take her cues from Jack, who was getting as much enjoyment out of this as possible.

"You will be missed, O'Neill," said Teal'c gravely. But he shook Jack's hand (or arm) warmly, and congratulated him.

Daniel was gaping in shock. "Why? Was this your idea? Who's replacing you? Why?" he said. "You knew, Sam?" He realized she'd been surveying the scene coolly with a poorly-concealed grin.

"Only since just before you two got back," she said. She hoped he wouldn't try prodding her; she was liable to bust. Fortunately, Daniel turned back on Jack.

"So?" Daniel asked.

"So?" returned Jack.

"So, why? Et cetera," said Daniel.

"Why, is so that George can move on to bigger and better things. Who, is General Hank Landry. And yes, it actually was my idea--to leave, at any rate. I'm not sure if that was all in the order you'd asked, but there you go," said Jack finally.

"Wow," said Daniel, still gaping.

"Yeah, so, how 'bout that cake?" said Jack, trying to distract his friends from further questions just then.

"That can wait until after dinner," said Daniel, apparently trying to get back at Jack for his mental torment. "I'll take care of the preparations, you three go enjoy the mosquitoes. I mean the sunset." He shooed them all out of the kitchen and through the back door.

Jack and Sam headed back towards the pier, while Teal'c stopped to apply liberal amounts of insect repellant. "So when are you planning on telling them," asked Sam quietly.

"Well, Teal'c's an observant fellow; he's probably guessed already. And as for Daniel, the agonizing speculation could do him some good," Jack replied. "Besides, they'll figure it out soon enough," he added with a grin.

Sam knew she was blushing scarlet, but she smiled all the more. They stood looking out over the water, side-by-side. It really was a beautiful sunset, Sam thought. Teal'c joined them a moment later.

"O'Neill, may I ask why you requested your transfer?" said Teal'c after a few minutes of silence.

Jack decided to continue the delaying tactic. "Well, I didn't actually request a transfer, 'T,' I was trying to resign. President Hayes had other ideas, though." At "resign," Jack and Teal'c shared what Sam could only call a "knowing glance," and she had the strangest feeling that Teal'c really did know about the two of them already.

"I see," was all the Jaffa said in reply. Jack gave Sam an "I told you so" look, and she shrugged defeatedly.

As the twilight was waning, Daniel finally called them all back to the cabin. "Dinner is served," he said. They all proceeded to thoroughly enjoy their sloppy joes and potato salad, with compliments to the chef. Sam saw Daniel was keeping her and Jack under observation, and realized he was trying to come to some sort of conclusion about Jack's motives. She decided to go along with Jack, and made sure she called him "sir" whenever appropriate, just to throw poor Daniel off track. Teal'c made no effort to ease his suffering either, surprisingly--to Sam's mind--willing to humor Jack. Someday, the general was going to have to explain to her just what Teal'c had known prior to tonight.

"So, can we finally have that cake?" said Jack when they all began picking up emptied dishes and returning them to the kitchen.

"Alright, cake and champagne, as you requested," said Daniel. "We got two kinds of baked goods for a little variety, figuring you wouldn't mind leftovers," he said, bringing down the cakes from above the refrigerator.

"Nice," said Jack, coming over to inspect the desserts. "Hmm, German Chocolate or Pineapple Upside-Down?"

"Chocolate for me, sir, please, sir," said Sam. Daniel gave her half of a funny look, not due to her dessert choice, which made her realize she was going a little heavy on the "sirs" again. "Thanks," she said simply as Jack sliced and handed her a piece on her plate.

"I would like to sample them both, O'Neill," said Teal'c as he walked up to the counter with a particularly large plate.

"Right, there you go, 'T,'" Jack said, as he plunked down two slabs on his plate. "Daniel?" said Jack, holding the knife expectantly.

"Pineapple, if you don't mind," Daniel said, and took his piece still looking at Jack suspiciously.

"Alright, and I think I'll follow Teal'c's example. . ." said Jack, as he cut himself a couple of slices--only slightly smaller than the ones he'd given his friend. Sam had begun pouring the champagne as soon as she'd gotten her slice, and she handed Jack his glass last as he finished with the cakes. "To. . . something profound, Daniel?" Jack said, holding up his glass.

"To, new horizons," Daniel supplied, still looking like he was being kept in the dark about something.

"New horizons," they all replied, sipping the bubbly beverage.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c, after another sip, "I believe this is much more appealing than the beer of which you are so fond." Teal'c had been sampling different types of alcohol here and there, ever since he'd begun using Tretonin. "I find it to be most refreshing."

"You have got to be kidding me, Teal'c!" exclaimed Jack. "People only drink this stuff because it's expensive, not because it tastes good!"

"Actually, sir, I'm a bit partial to it myself," said Sam, smiling.

"You've got one chance to get on the right side of this argument, Danny boy," said Jack, turning on his bespectacled friend, silently daring him to say "bubbly."

"Well, I never really have liked beer," he said, good-naturedly drawing out the argument, "but I've never liked champagne too much either. I guess I'm more of a mixed drink fan."

Jack glared, but was apparently not about to turn to physical force to win just yet. "Fine, at least there'll be plenty left over for you two," he said to Sam and Teal'c. He glared again at Daniel, and then took a look in the refrigerator. "I guess you weren't kidding about the mixed drinks," he said over his shoulder as he surveyed the contents. "What is all this frou-frou stuff?"

"Never mind, Jack, just stick to your beer and whiskey," said Daniel, closing the 'fridge' door. The suspicion had eased from his voice throughout the friendly banter. "Anyway, does that fireplace in the living room actually work, or are we all going to just stand around in the dark?" The single lantern on the dinner table wasn't quite adequate in the advancing evening, so they all made their way into the living room with their cake and drinks. Daniel and Teal'c each took a chair, leaving Sam to sit on the sofa as Jack got the fire going. He came back and sat a respectful distance from her, to Daniel's chagrin and Teal'c's concealed amusement.

"So, Jack--" Daniel said at last, as everyone was emptying their glasses after polishing off the desserts.

"So, I guess that's it for me," said Jack, cutting him off and standing up with a yawn. "Everyone else ready to turn in?"

"Jack," tried Daniel again, but Teal'c only seconded the notion of heading to bed. "Fine, have it your way. Good night everyone," said Daniel, making his way to the back room.

They all said their "goodnights" and Jack and Sam took the dishes into the kitchen. "That went well, don't you think?" said Jack once Teal'c had left and Sam had placed her pile of dishes on the counter.

"I suppose so," said Sam. "It could have gone worse, I guess."

"Don't worry about it. We'll have a nice, normal day tomorrow, with plenty of relaxation, maybe a rowboat; it'll be great."

"And I suppose you'll just accidentally slip into a conversation with Daniel the fact that your transfer doesn't take effect until midnight?" She'd noticed he hadn't made that declaration just yet.

"Perhaps," he said with a devilish grin as he washed the plates and glasses. "Hey, I haven't played in a while; I need to work on my poker face."

Sam gave in, and silently took the clean dishes from him, drying them with the dish towel before replacing them in the cupboard. When they were done, they walked back out into the living room and Jack checked the dying fire. Straightening up, he took Sam's hand briefly before she made her way back to her room across from Teal'c and Daniel's. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said smiling.

"You sure will. Sir," she answered with a grin and a squeeze of his hand before she dropped it and moved quickly to her room.

The next day passed just as Jack had predicted, with comfortable camaraderie amongst them all. As he had threatened, Jack produced a rowboat from a shed by the lake, and the four proceeded out into the lake, Jack and Sam with fishing gear, Daniel and Teal'c with a good supply of books and magazines. Teal'c took the bow, Jack the oars, and Daniel and Sam shared a bench in the stern as they sailed across the water. After a good hour or so of drifting, Daniel started chatting--fairly innocuously--about Jack's upcoming transition. "So Jack, how's it feel to have the weight of the Stargate off of your shoulders?"

"Well, actually Daniel," said Jack, with his back to him so as not to let anything slip, "My transfer doesn't take effect until midnight tonight."

Sam watched him process this new information, then glanced away back toward her line as he turned towards her. "So that's why you're still calling him 'sir,'" he said somewhat casually.

"What do you mean, Daniel?" Sam replied. She was going to play it like she hadn't even considered this new aspect of their relationship.

"Well, I figured the only reason you keep up the 'yes, sir, no, sir' bit is because he's your direct CO. There are plenty of other officers on the base with whom Jack's on a first name basis. And they're not nearly as close friends with him as you are."

"You know, Carter, he's right," said Jack, playing along innocently, "it's fine with me if you want to call me Jack."

"Thank you, sir," said Sam. "Oh, I mean, Jack."

Daniel seemed to be well taken in by the act. He probably figured they hadn't even thought about the remote possibility of maybe getting together now. "You know, Jack, you should probably call her Sam rather than Carter, then."

"Sorry about that. Sam," Jack said distractedly, tending to his line.

Daniel shook his head, but fell silent, drifting into his own thoughts. Teal'c continued to read his stack of tabloids, and Sam and Jack continued to fish, not needing to look at each other to share their private joke. Suddenly, Sam's line gave an uncharacteristic tug. "I think I've got a bite!" she said quietly.

Everyone sat up surprised, even Jack. "Well, don't let it get away. Give it a good pull the next time he nibbles," he said.

Jack yanked the net out from underneath Daniel's feet as Sam did as she was instructed. Sure enough, the hook set, and she spent the next five minutes fighting a good sized bass into the boat. Jack scooped the prize out of the water with the net, and let her hold it up by the gills to inspect her work. "Dinner, anyone?" said Jack as Sam beamed and Daniel and Teal'c looked on thoroughly surprised and impressed.

Once on dry land again, Sam and Jack stayed out back by the pier to clean the bass while Daniel and Teal'c went inside the cabin to get the rest of dinner ready. Daniel took the opportunity to voice his concerns to his friend. Little did he know that Jack had convinced Sam to eavesdrop at the door to the cabin, once the fish had been quickly prepared.

"Teal'c, I'm not sure our first guess was right," he said.

"To what do you refer, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c, as enigmatically as ever.

"To Sam and Jack. Not only have they not finally gotten together, I don't think they even realize that they can. At least, they haven't admitted it to themselves, let alone each other."

"Each has been dealing with other relationships, only recently ended. Perhaps now is not the time," supplied Teal'c. He continued to keep his own very good guess at Jack's motives to himself.

"Yes, but if not now, then maybe never! Do you really think their chances would increase with Jack away in Washington?" asked Daniel heatedly. "And what do you mean, 'each?' Jack hasn't been seeing anyone, has he?"

"He recently ended his personal relationship with Agent Kerry Johnson."

"Johnson? The one investigating--"

"Goa'uld infiltration of the Trust," finished Teal'c.

"Huh. I didn't even know," said Daniel. "But that's irrelevant. If it's over, it's perfect timing for them both to finally come to their senses and do something about what we all know needs something done about it." He said this last bit so quickly, that he had to pause and make sure he'd made sense. "Yes," he said after a moment, "and it looks like we might need to help them to do it, or, to see what needs to be done."

"What do you suggest?" asked Teal'c.

"I don't know, I was hoping you might have an idea," said Daniel.

"I believe O'Neill and Colonel Carter are capable of making their own decisions, but if something must be done, I suggest that it be as subtle as possible."

"I can do subtle," said Daniel, turning away and beginning to pace.

After a good moment of silence, Jack decided that was all the juicy gossip they were going to overhear. He and Sam backed up a few steps, and began speaking loudly enough for Daniel to hear them approaching the back door. "So now all we'll need to do is fry it up," said Jack, holding the door open for Sam as she entered with the cleaned bass.

"Oh, hi guys," said Daniel, working on his subtlety. "Ready for some grub?"

"I'm starving," said Sam.

"Hear, hear," said Jack, closing the door and moving to the cupboard to rummage for a frying pan. "What've you guys gotten ready?"

"We have corn and salad, O'Neill," said Teal'c, displaying the ears already boiling on the stove.

"Excellent," said Jack, surveying the preparations. "And cake for dessert. Could life get any better?"

Daniel looked as if he really wanted to work a comment in, but held his tongue for the time being.

Dinner was quickly readied, and the four sat down to a meal celebrating Sam's earlier achievement as the main course. They all moved into the living room with their desserts again, and Jack brought out a Monopoly game board and set it up on the coffee table. They played for some time, until Daniel noticed it was nearing midnight. "Almost time," he said.

"Ready for bed already?" said Jack, not looking up from his mortgaged deeds.

"No, I mean, you're almost not our boss anymore. It's four minutes to midnight."

"Huh, well whaddya know?" Jack replied, looking shocked at the time. "Hard to believe, isn't it? I won't be able to get you to do anything anymore, will I?" he said to Daniel.

"Not that you really ever could," chided Daniel, "but you two might finally be able to speak to each other without sitting ramrod straight and calling each other by ranks." He thought that was pretty good. He didn't say anything about romances past, present, or future, but their relationship was called to the center of attention.

"Will it be that weird, do you think, Sam?" said Jack looking up at her.

"Not too strange. We have been friends for quite a while now. Jack." She made sure to keep his name as an uneasy addition, just for Daniel's benefit.

"So, Jack, How much do you think we'll get to see you now?" asked Daniel, noting Sam's reaction (which was nil).

"Oh, I dunno. I guess it depends. You all could visit D.C. once in a while, when Landry lets you get away."

This was not going nearly as well as Daniel had hoped. He decided that a little more subtlety would need to be thrown to the wind. "I was thinking, or wondering really," Daniel paused, trying to put it as delicately as he dared. "I was wondering whether fraternization regs still apply now that you won't be in the SGC chain-of-command?"

"Daniel?" said Jack suspiciously. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Both Jack and Sam were looking at him quite innocently, so much so that Daniel wanted to scream. "You two," he finally blurted out. "You've been ignoring any and all possible inclination towards a romantic relationship, ever since I've known you. Despite all the evidence of alternate realities, suppressed memories, you name it, you've been playing the good soldiers--"

"Airmen," Jack casually corrected.

"--and neglecting any chance you've had to have a life together," he finished rather breathlessly.

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all stared at Daniel as he clamped his mouth shut and waited for a response. The chime on Jack's watch announced the arrival of the all-important hour. Teal'c said simply, "that was not subtle, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel, exasperated, threw his hands up and sat back, amazed at Sam and Jack's calm demeanor after his tirade. Finally, Jack stood up, pulling Sam to her feet as well. "What do you think?" he asked her, as Daniel watched from his seat.

Sam knew this was the moment Jack had been waiting for. 'Okay, so what have you got planned, Jack?' "Makes sense to me," she said, to Daniel's shock.

"Cool," said Jack, and without further ado, framed her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. After a few moments, he dipped her, and Sam snaked her arms around his neck, not wanting to break the kiss for anything in the world.

Daniel sat dumbfounded, doing his best bass impression, while Teal'c smiled to himself and rolled the dice for his next turn. "It appears they have taken your advice after all," said Teal'c. Daniel glanced between Teal'c and the still-occupied couple next to him. "But perhaps it is time to retire," said Teal'c, standing. He pulled Daniel up bodily from his chair, and directed him out of the room.

"But, but, when, but. . . ." Daniel protested eventually from down the hall.

Jack and Sam vaguely registered a door closing. Finally, they parted, and Jack helped Sam up and onto the couch. They sat together, resting their foreheads against each other's. "Wow," he said at last.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," Sam said, irrationally giddy after that first real kiss.

Jack smiled bigger than he had yet that week. "I love you, Sam," he said.

There was no hesitation, no grandstanding, just a simple truth, and Sam realized there were no doubts at all in her mind about the two of them. "I love you, too. So much, Jack."

After another, perhaps even longer kiss, Jack asked her, "have you thought any about what you're going to do?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm going to see if that supervisor position's still open at Nellis. Working at Area 51 should give me an opportunity to travel more regularly--to D.C., not other planets," she said with a grin.

"Cool," Jack said again, sitting back into the couch, and holding her to his chest. "But only if you want to."

"I do," she said.

And this time, there was no lump in her throat as she said it. She looked up into his eyes and knew she could hardly wait for another chance to say those words--to him.


End file.
